impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Warrior is a melee hero, fighting in the front line of each boss fight acting as a tank and support. Warrior is equipped with the means to be a great support hero which is needed in every team but it's unadvised to have two Warriors in the same team. Undoubtedly, Warrior's role is one of the hardest and one of the most important roles to play in the game. As a tank you are suppose to be infront of the boss taking on most of the damages from the boss so your teammates can focus on dealing damage. Your main focus is to keep other players safe and lead the boss or keep him in a position which garantees the safely of other heros and that's not something you can learn by playing a few time. To get a grasp on warrior's true purpose and play-style you need to practice and practice and practice. Another way you learn the tricks of playing warrior is by watching others who are already good at playing warrior. Abilities Battlecry :The closest 15 enemies in a range (700) are forced to attack this unit. | |- | |} As a tank hero, Warrior is equipped with the mean to attract boss and other enemy units attack towards himself so other players focus on other things like healing or damaging the boss. Battlecry can taunt up to 15 units and since in most cases there aren't more than 15 units in an arena at one point in time, you can be certain that your taunt will effect all units around you and in the range of the spell (700). Warrior's battlecry is one of his greatest assets which needs to be used very carefully. The 7 seconds that it takes for the spell's cooldown to reset is enough for the boss to kill or highly damage your teammates. It is important to save your battlecry as long as the boss's attention is on you. One great thing about most bosses is that they tend to keep attacking the same units until one of their spells like fire boss's hellfire or if the boss teleports. Charge :Dash toward target point at an incredible speed. Has 750 cast range. | |- | |} Charge is one of the hardest abilities to use while playing Warrior; Because you can either use it just to move around the arena when a boss jumps or teleports to another place on the arena or it can save you from a narrow death in a dangerous situation. For example, you are infront of brute boss and you have already used your Impenetrable Guard and suddenly the boss casts Pummel. Your reaction has to be very fast to charge out of the danger zone which can be achieved by practice. On brute boss you can also use charge to stop the backward push from Slam V or get get out of the ring of Barrage without having to use Impenetrable Guard. Impenetrable Guard :Switch into a perfect stance preventing all damage from attacks and spells for 3 sec. | |- | |} Shield Bash :Deals 250 damage and prevents your target's current spell from being cast. If a spell is successfully countered by this ability, an extra 250 damage will be dealt. Only affects abilities in GRAY text and a WHITE outline. | |- | |} Titan Slam :Slams the target with immense force dealing 300 damage and lowering your targets attack damage by 25% for 8 seconds. | |- | |} Warrior Spirit :Activate Warrior Spirit to gain 4000 bonus hit points, 30 bonus damage. Lowers movement speed by 20. | |- | |} War Stomp :Slams the ground, dealing 160 damage to nearby enemy units and slowing their movement rate 20% and attack rate by 10%. | |- | |} Category:Classes